


Where Should We Begin

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a bad idea, Cisco is told, making an effort to find and spend time with Leonard Snart, especially when Snart makes an effort to be found. Cisco does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Should We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [A Promise Made](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5664001)

 

 

 

“Cisco, I know Barry, well, he doesn’t trust him exactly but-.”

 

“But there’s been a really good vibe?”

 

Caitlin sighed and crossed her arms, clearly not happy with his choices or with his awesome hilarity. “This is probably a really really bad idea. He killed his own father.”

 

Cisco looked at her, “Look, I am  _not_ down with murder but we work with the Arrow and you heard Lisa.”

 

“I know, I know, it was...awful, but Snart needs to be in prison for what he did, for a _lot_ of the things he did and keeps doing.”

 

Cisco sighed now. How exactly did he explain this? Leonard Snart kissed me and he’s definitely coming back and I think we’ve made plans? It wasn’t like Cisco was going to be able to explain this in a way Caitlin would actually accept. Though, her boyfriend was going to eventually return to his own world and Barry had just dated someone who'd had no idea he was also the city’s resident super-fast superhero so really, Cisco didn’t think he was the only one making, like, questionable personal choices here.

 

Also, it wasn’t like Cisco wanted to think about Kendra who’d followed this incredible destiny that had seriously freaked her out but that she hadn’t been able to just walk or fly away from. Cisco was almost sure now that none of them were going to date anyone unaffected by all this ever again.

 

Not that this thing with Leonard was dating. It’d been one encounter that hadn’t involved familial extortion and one kiss. One spectacular kiss that Cisco had been thinking about a lot. Whatever it was, whatever it was..yeah, Cisco wasn’t mad at the idea.

 

Caitlin was though. Even Barry was concerned but in the end had only told Cisco to be careful and dial him if he needed to. Joe had offered a police presence. Thanks but no thanks. Caitlin had decided to not-so-silently judge but had been helping him out anyway. Keeping tabs on Rogues was important, after all.

 

And as good as Leonard was at keeping himself off every radar in Central City, Cisco was better at finding him. Actually it’d been almost easy once Cisco had picked up on pockets of the kind of below-zero temperatures within the city limits that had been registered before - whenever Leonard was in town. It could be something like faulty generators or it could be Captain Cold.

 

“It’s like he wants to be found,” Cisco marveled.

 

Caitlin looked at him but didn’t disagree. At least Cisco was more prepared this time. He had a boxful of pot roast leftovers and the skills to transform them into the most awesome sandwiches. He might have stocked up on mini marshmallows too.

 

He was actively looking for a Rogue. Yes, this was Cisco’s idea of a good time. He couldn't stop grinning to himself and he didn't care about Caitlin's really obvious side-eye. Nope, nope, nope.

 

*

 

It turned out that Leonard was somewhere near the docks. Cisco was glad he wasn’t going to be scaling any tall buildings anytime soon. He was great with heights but right now, they just reminded him of Kendra falling and then later leaping into flight. He was pretty sure those were good memories but he was also sure that he really did not want to think about Carter Hall.

 

And there was Captain Cold, stood out by some of the boats, staring out at the horizon. It was a good look on him. Cisco thought about maybe taking a picture but then Leonard was looking right at him. Wow, those eyes again. Cisco’s heart was getting louder and Leonard was smirking, like he knew.

 

“You couldn’t have chosen somewhere warmer?” Cisco asked, tugging his jacket closer.

 

“My name’s not Heatwave.”

 

Cisco pulled a face, “Thank God for that. And don’t tell me where he is or what he’s doing, please. I have enough nightmares already.”

 

_The timeline where Harrison Wells killed me. Barry disappearing at speed and never emerging. Dr Stein's condition. Earth-2 and Caitlin..._

 

Not the time. Leonard was staring at him, he was still smirking but there was something else layered under his expression now too, like he was enjoying looking at Cisco and...Cisco quickly smiled and stepped forward, his backpack rattling a little as he moved.

 

“So, you’re back.”

 

“Correct.”

 

Cisco dug into his jacket pocket, “You know, that kind of attitude isn’t going to get you any reward.”

 

He produced a package of mini marshmallows. Leonard’s expression curled upward and he took hold of the packet. He was pleased or at least amused. Okay, good. Good. Yes, it mattered to Cisco. This wasn’t dating, whatever it was, it was heart-pounding and dangerous thanks to Leonard’s fugitive status and thanks to..well, Leonard being Leonard. And here was Cisco, handing out marshmallow treats to a known criminal who'd once kidnapped him.

 

Leonard threw something. When Cisco caught it, he realized he was holding a candy cane. Right. He might have snorted.

 

“Continuity. Always appreciated.”

 

“So how is the weather in Central City?” asked Leonard with even more smirk than before in his voice, how did he do that?

 

“Like you don’t know. Mardon’s locked up, no thanks to you.”

 

Leonard eyed Cisco silently with a look that no longer held any trace of smirk and maybe now there was apprehension slicing through Cisco but then Leonard eased into just looking unrepentant.

 

“Prison has never been my style. The Flash conquered again, what a surprise. I don’t see a problem here.”

 

Cisco rolled his eyes, “Of course you don’t. You were robbing a bank two cities over by the time Mardon was behind bars.”

 

Leonard tilted his head. Oh crap. “Been keeping track of me.”

 

Cisco’s expression wrinkled very innocently. Crap crap crap. “It’s part of my job to track Rogues.”

 

Leonard’s expression was definitely amused under his smirk and very smug. Cisco cleared his throat and shrugged off his backpack, to unzip it and produce the contents. It wasn’t like he’d spent  _much_ time setting algorhythms to identify likely Snart crimes, not much time at all...

 

“I don’t know what you do for food on the run, aside from smash and grab, but I have leftovers so...”

 

He offered a box of the most awesome pot roast leftover sandwiches in existence. Seriously. He’d had to hide them three separate times from Barry. Snart eyed them and Cisco invitingly (maybe) jiggled the box a little before taking a sandwich himself and biting into it, unable to resist, moaning a little as the gravy and glorious flavors got working in his mouth. When he focused on Leonard again, he was staring intently at Cisco with a sandwich in hand and heat licking through his expression. Wow, okay then. Cisco swallowed.

 

“They’re good, see?”

 

Leonard’s gaze didn’t leave Cisco’s face but he did eat the sandwich, followed by another. Cisco ate another too until he remembered to tuck the box away and exchange it for a flask.

 

“For marshmallow accompaniment.”

 

Leonard wrapped a hand around the flask and used it to pull Cisco in for a sudden very unannounced kiss. He tasted of garlic, thyme and gravy and was very concentrated on tasting Cisco too. Cisco tried to remember to keep hold of the flask, his backpack falling to the ground.

 

The winter chill at the docks was arctic and this was not a date but Cisco held onto Leonard, like that would keep him from leaving right now, and licked at his lips.

 

Of course Leonard did leave eventually, tasting more like hot chocolate and marshmallows by then, stating he'd be back in town soon. It'd sounded part promise, part warning, all anticipation for Cisco. He'd still mocked Leonard for his exit line. He'd had time to work on them, hadn't he?

 

There'd been more layers under Leonard's smirk, whether he'd meant to show them or not, and he'd touched Cisco's mouth with cool lingering fingers, heat in his expression which Cisco had felt all full of too. Yes, whatever this was, yes. Later Cisco found that his coat pockets had become lined with candy canes.

 

_-the end_


End file.
